Psychopaths Get Bored
by drawingdream
Summary: John finds a dead body and suprised by who put it there...
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring down with rain. John stood there in a half lit room with a silhouette in front of the window. There was a man lying on the floor. He was dead. The puddle of blood was getting larger and almost touched john's shoes.

John pulled out his gun and pointed it at the shadow that stood in front of him.

"Who are you and what having you done?" He said sharply.

No response.

"Tell me now or I'll shoot."

"John?"

John looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry John, I couldn't stop myself"

John suddenly recognised that voice and lowered his gun a little.

"Sherlock?"

The shadow was walking towards him until it reached the light. There he stood it was Sherlock covered in blood.

"Tell me you didn't do this."

Sherlock looked down at the body.

"She was right then, psychopaths get bored" John sounded surprised.

"I've told you john. I'm not a psychopath; I'm a high functioning sociopath"

He looked up at John and moved closer.

John raised his gun again.

Sherlock had moved in so close that the gun was now at his chest.

"Are you going to shoot me John?" He smiled.

John stared at him in the eyes. He couldn't shoot his best friend.

Could he?


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock leaned in a little and whispered in John's ear.

"Will you pull the trigger or do you want me to do it for you" He asked with a smirk on his face.

John would normally know what to do since he was an army doctor and had been in tough situations before, like the time Sherlock and John were at the pool with Moriarty. But he was completely clueless.

Sherlock stood back up straight.

"Why did you do it Sherlock? Why you kill that man?"

"Like you said, I got bored"

"You can't just go around killing people, its wrong"

Sherlock moved back "That means you won't kill me then"

He started to walk toward the door.

BANG

There was now a hole in the wall about an inch from where Sherlock was standing.

Sherlock turned round to look at John. He was standing there, annoyed at Sherlock.

"I can't let you go Sherlock, not if you're going to kill more people"

"If you let me go John I might be generous and not kill you but if you get in my way…you know what will happen"

John started pulling the trigger tighter.

Sherlock's eyes stared at John's.

John was fighting back against his feeling towards him. Sherlock was his best friend but he had to stop him before more people got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are you going to do John?"

"Depends on what you're going to do"

"What options do I have then?"

John seemed surprised by his response.

"You can leave and stop what you're doing or carry on what you're doing and I'll kill you"

"How do you expect to kill me when you won't be able to find me?"

John knew Sherlock was right, he was just an army doctor and he was the only consulting detective in the world and so much smarter then him.

"Just stop this Sherlock"

"Make me" He said with a smirk "because I know you won't"

"Shut up"

"Oh, now that's not very nice"

"Nice? You just killed a man; you don't deserve anyone to be nice to you"

"Then just shoot me"

There was no response.

"Just admit it John, you can't kill me, you care too much"

John stood there with anger and sadness in his eyes, Sherlock could tell he was also scared not because of what he did but what he had turned into. He could feel him finger pulling the trigger so tightly what he was so close to shooting but there was something that was stopping him.

"You've changed, I don't know how or why but you are no longer the Sherlock I knew, your just like Moriarty"

"I'm not like him"

"Yes you are, you kill people and enjoy it"

"But so do you"

"What are you on about?"

"That's why you joined the army; you enjoyed the thrill of being in battle"

"So what does that matter?"

Sherlock slowly started walking forward.

"It matters so much, John, you know you could join me"

"Don't move closer!"

Sherlock stopped.

"I would never join you"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, you want to stay with me or you would have left me a long time ago, I can see it in your eyes, you have feelings towards me"

John swallowed, how did know that and just how long has he known?

.

.

.

What happens next? I'll let your imagination takeover

Actually I'm just too lazy to finish this xD


End file.
